1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower having a mower unit mounted on a vehicle frame, the vehicle frame being supported by front wheels and rear wheels. A display unit is arranged on the mower at a location that allows a driver to read the display unit when or while also seeing the left front corner of the mower unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a mower according to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-252073, in order to ensure as much as possible that a driver sitting in a driver's seat has both a field of vision of a flat panel display displaying various information and a field of vision of a periphery of a mower unit, the flat panel display is provided to a steering post below the steering wheel in a vicinity of a rotation axis center of the steering wheel, and at least one opening defined by spokes and a ring of the steering wheel is larger than the flat panel display as viewed from a direction of the rotation axis center of the steering wheel. According to this configuration, information displayed on the flat panel display may be visually confirmed through the opening on an inner side of the steering wheel.
However, it is necessary for the driver of the mower to operate the mower so as to align an end portion of a mowing width of the mower unit with the borderline between mowed and unmowed areas, while also paying attention to various notification information notified by, for example, a tachometer, a speedometer, a water temperature indicator, a battery indication light and the like, similar to operating an automobile. For this reason, when carrying out precise mowing work or the like, it is necessary for the driver to shift his/her line of vision from a straight forward direction to an obliquely lateral direction to carefully watch the end portion of the mowing width positioned at an outer end area of the mower in a lateral direction of the mower, while occasionally shifting his/her line of vision back to the center (in the straight forward direction) to carefully watch a display screen and confirm the information displayed thereon.
In view of the above, there is a need for a driver to be able to confirm the borderline between mowed and unmowed areas and confirm operation information of a mower without frequently shifting his/her line of vision between a straight forward direction and an obliquely lateral direction.